Diary of Lily Evans
by Riana Bay
Summary: Lily Evans kept a diary from the age of 11 until well after her marriage. Documented is her first day of Hogwarts, her slow-happening relationship with James Potter, and her marriage. Basically, her life.
1. September 1st, 1971

_**Diary Of Lily Evans**_

**Hello, readers, come in come in! Welcome to the Diary of Lily Evans, a time-disregarding memoir belonging to.. Well, Lily Evans! By time-disregarding, I mean that I'm not writing this in chronological order. For example, one entry, Lily may be 17, and in the next she may be 11. This diary has been in her possession from the age of 11 until after her marriage. Well, um.. Enjoy! As I wrote in another story, I'll be updating my profile with any news of writing status, or anything I have to say. Anyway, here's the diary.. Some entries may be really long, and some may be as short as a sentence. **

**Rating may be changed later.**

**Entries may coincide with my other fics.**

**Please remember that 11 yr. Old Lily is going to sound a lot less mature than 17 yr. Old Lily.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. All credited to the Fabulous JKR, who is so infamous that she only needs to be known by her initials.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

September 1st, 1971

Age 11

Dearest Diary-

Amazing. No, amazing isn't even the word to describe what Hogwarts is like. Right now, I'm in my room, and everyone around me is sleeping, but I'm too excited. At first, I thought Alli and I wouldn't fit in here, but there are others like us- a lot of them!

I'll try describing the castle (-yes, a real castle-) in just a few words: Big, Magical, Fiery, Drafty... Magnificent.

The train was big and red and full. How extraordinary, a few weeks ago I had no clue any of this existed, and now, I'm here surrounded by witches and wizards. I guess I shouldn't say I had no clue, since I always wished for this; I guess I always believed in magic in my heart.

I met so many students, and I even think I made a few friends! At first, when I got my letter, I was so scared. It scared me to be apart from Alli- we've been friends since birth. I cried, because I knew I couldn't leave her, but I also didn't want to give up my dreams. I started walking up the street to her house, but she met me half way, crying and holding a letter just like mine- we were both witches!

Mother and Father thought the letter was at fake at first, but they talked to Alli's father and arranged a meeting with the deputy headmistress. And, a few weeks later, here we are at magic school!

On the train, a group of boys came into our compartment and tried to take out food! I don't remember their names, but the one with all the hair got really quiet and kept staring at me. It was a bit freaky, but then I felt bad because his friends made fun of him really badly. Well, not all of his friends; there was one boy who was really quiet and awkward. I got the impression that he had just met the other boys, He was the only one who seemed..well, sincere, so I've decided to befriend him.

Tomorrow I begin my lessons. Failure is not an option! See, most people spend their whole lives working to make their dreams come true. My dreams, however, have already come true, so who am I to slack off? Time for sleep!

Lily


	2. Feb 14, 1977

February 14th, 1977

Age 17

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! James woke me up this morning with a bouquet of red roses and a wrapped box, which he told me I'm not to open until right before I go to sleep. I'm going ready to go to dinner with him right now, so I have to go. Oh, as much as I hate to admit... He's not so bad. Who am I kidding, I'm grinning like mad.

_It's about time, girl._

Shut up, Alli. And stay out of my notebook.

_Ok Ok Ok... Alli was here!_

Anyway.. Off to dinner!

Lily-

**A/N: Ok, this is how I'm going to do it- Lily's entries are going to be in random order. Like, the next entry, you won't find out what's in the box. And yes, some of them are reeeeaaaallllly short, but there's going to be a lot of them. Oh, and italics is Alli.**


	3. June, 1975

June 1975

Age 15.

That dumb Potter. This afternoon, I had barely finished my O.W.L.s when he pounced on my yet again for a date. Then he was torturing Severus Snape again. Ok, I don't like Snape, he annoys me to no end, but Potter annoys me more. Stupid boy.

_Roses are red,_

_violets are blue, _

_I don't hate Potter, _

_so why should you?_

Shut it, Alli. Because Potter doesn't follow you around, that's why.

_Oh Lily, you're such a red-head._

What's that supposed to mean?

_That you should give Potter a chance._

Shut up.

._..ok._

Anyway, I loathe potter so much that I won't even capitalize his name.

_Harsh..._

Alli, GET OUT!

Hm, now that's she locked out of the room.. Anyway, next week we go home for the summer. I don't really want to- Petunia has some snooty new boyfriend. Snooty is my word of the day.

Anyway, I'm too tired for wasted words right now...

Lily


	4. June, 1975, same day

June 1975

same day

**Hey Evans. That was a bit harsh.. You left this thing in Charms, and I was returning it to you when it fell open and I saw my own name. Here you were, writing about me! Behind your tough words, there's the fact that you were thinking of me, and that warmed my heart. Tell Alli I said thanks.**

**Loooove,**

**James**

**PS: Just one date?**

_**Sirius was here.**_

**Ok, A/N: These are staying short; I'm not going to combine entries. In the end, I intend this to be like a real journal, one entry at a time. And JennyKim2007, I like LupinLover88. :0)**

**-Ria**


End file.
